The Cursemark Exploads!
by MusicLuva
Summary: Training in the mountains, Kakashi and Sakura went off leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone to fight! But when an unexpected visiter arrives, Sasuke goes crazy! What will Sakura do? SasuSaku... Character death I guessand contains blood. First story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse Mark Explodes**

**Part 1**

An early morning in the usually quiet village known as Kohona, village hidden in the leaves. Up in the mountains, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and their sensei, Kakashi, trained vigorously and constantly since the night before.

Sakura,a kunoichi in training, had the most advanced chakra control on their squad, but Kakashi thought she could work on it so Kakashi told the boys to train a little further up the mountain to make it a bit harder for them. So Naruto and Sasuke travelled higher up the mountains, fighting on until they couldn't anymore.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" Naruto teased. " I getting too tough for ya?"

"As if!" Sasuke muttered. "Stupid loser!"

Just then, Naruto spotted something in the air, heading towards Sasuke!

"Sasuke, watch out!" he exclaimed. Sasuke turned quickly. A huge fireball was heading right for him, but he didn't seem phased by it. Sure enough, he seemed to recognise it….

Before he could move, a cloaked figure appeared in front of him and swatted him to the ground out of the fireball's range and teleported away for a moment until the fireball had expired.

"Hey, big-shot!" Naruto yelled, angrily. "You may have just saved my team-mate's life, but what gives you the right to hit 'im to the floor like that, huh?"

The cloaked man ignored him and slowly advanced towards Sasuke. At that moment, Sasuke caught a glimpse of his face and instantly knew that dark, cold stare. He felt a sharp strain in his left eye when he saw the man's face and his pupil turned gold and the rest was black! He tried to cover it from Naruto with his hands. The man grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to his feet , but teleported away again. Sasuke watched him leave.

"…Who was that?!" Naruto asked Sasuke with an irritating tone. Sasuke stood there for a minute, then threw Naruto to the ground when he got too close.

"Oww! What's wrong with you?!" At that moment, Naruto noticed Sasuke's eyes. They were both black and menacing like that stranger's.

"Sasuke, that you?" Naruto looked scared for a minute. "'This some sort' a trick 'cause I aint laughin'!" Sasuke wasn't joking this time. He was serious and he used a jutsu unknown to Naruto which parrayed him out of consciousness.

Sasuke heard Sakura calling for him and Naruto when his eyes returned to normal. He looked down at Naruto, confused and guilty. He heard Sakura call for them again and fled to the mountain peak.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed when she saw him. "What sort of monster could have done this? And where's Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at the wounds on Naruto's face and arms. 'only a very powerful force could have caused this much damage to a person like Naruto in such a small place without leaving marks anywhere else,' Kakashi thought. Almost instantly after, the two heard someone scream from the mountain

path.

"Sasuke!" they said in unison. Kakashi picked up Naruto and put him on his back and they ran up the mountain path towards the peak.

As they reached the peak, they met Sasuke, who seemed to be in a lot of pain. He fell to his knees and covered his eyes with his hands. Kakashi walked over to him, telling Sakura to stay there. He pulled Sasuke's hands from his eyes. He was crying. Kakashi knew that Sasuke knew what had happened to Naruto, but he didn't ask. He merely wanted to know what was wrong with him before he worried him about Naruto. At first, Sasuke didn't want them to know about what had happened, but then, he felt the painful strain in his eyes again.

"Get away from me!" he yelled, still crying. "You don't know what's happening!" He screamed again, louder this time, sounding more painful. He grew long, sharp claws from his fingertips and his eyes went even darker than before. He swiped his claws straight across Kakashi's face, tearing off his mask.

That instant, the cloaked man appeared again. Kakashi and Sasuke turned to him, distracted from eachother. They both knew who he was, but Sakura didn't.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?!" The man took his hood off and replied, "I am Itachi, and what I want is my brother."

"Well, we don't know _who_ or _where_ he is so why don't you just back off?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, I think you know him very well," Itachi told her. "After all, he's standing right in front of you!" Sakura looked at him, seemingly confused. Sasuke? No way!

"Whether he's your brother or not," Kakashi said to him. "I WONT let you manipulate Sasuke like that!" Itachi looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke understood and nodded at him. He raced towards Kakashi and slashed him down. He dropped Naruto, took one last look at Sasuke's eyes and passed out.

Sasuke seized the opportunity to hit Naruto with the finishing blow just before he hit the ground. Sakura slinked to the ground. She couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke had always been strong but never so ruthless, uncaring and dishonourable. He always hated Naruto, but not enough to kill. She'd never seen him like this.

Itachi put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "Well done, brother," he whispered to him. Sasuke seemed to sense his brother's dark thoughts and they seemed to have awakened him. He saw Sakura's tearful face, Kakashi and Naruto lying breathless. He let out a cry, knocked Itachi's arm away from his shoulders, threw him high in the air and unleashed many powerful aerial attacks before striking him back to the ground. Still in the air, Sasuke cried "perish now!" ,pulled out five shuriken daggers, equipped them with paper bombs and threw them into Itachi's chest.

He landed on his feet and fell, exhausted but satisfied with his victory.

"This battle isn't over, foolish little brother!" Sasuke quickly rose to his feet and looked around franticly. Itachi had teleported out of Sasuke's range, then teleported directly behind him. Sasuke turned to ready himself for an attack. He looked up and saw Itachi's demonic eyes glaring down at him. He brought out claws like Sasuke's and stabbed them into Sasuke's curse mark on his neck. He cried out again, so much louder than before, and his eyes went completely black again.

Sakura began to understand what was happening now. It wasn't Sasuke who was a monster. It was his demon brother. Still, she stared at Naruto and her sensei in awe. Sasuke wasn't this strong. Surely not….

Sasuke's foot appeared beside Naruto. Sakura looked up at him, crying. He smiled a dark, evil grin and healed out his hand to her. She froze for a brief moment, then rose to defend herself. His claws grew longer. Sakura protected herself with two kunai knives, expecting a close-quarters duel to the death. Sasuke bared sharp fangs, still grinning, as if he was laughing at her. His claws grew one more inch and he launched them towards her with incredible speed. Sakura screamed. Then, Sasuke awakened again.

Meanwhile, In Konoha, the hokage Tsunade was up to her neck in paper work, literally! So in her normal routine she walked towards her triple locked cupboard which sealed the answer to everything...SAKE!!!!! Although she's one of the worlds best medic nins, she drinks alot of sake when she is stressed. (Which is basically everyday!) Opening the cupboard, she pulled out a bottle of heaven and opened it grabbing a glass to drink from. Taking her first sip she watched the town before her. Everyone laughing and joking, looking real peaceful. Until someone got shit on by a bird. She laughed to herself as the person waves his fist at the huge flock of birds coming from the mountain top. Wait, why are there so many birds? "Shitzune, im going for a walk, ill be back within daylight" "Ok, but be careful and **NO** drinking in public OK?!" Laughing at herself she agrees to the terms and heads towards the mountains.

The walk wasn't long, but for a woman nearing 50, it was a breath taker! Only a couple of minutes away from the peak, she senses a charkra that she is unfirmillair along with Sakura and a demented version of Sasukes. Quickening her pace she reached a sight she had never witnessed before. Kakashi was lying on the dirt, all bloodied and dead along with an unreconiseable blond haired boy in an orange jumpsuit covered in open wounds and blood. Orange? Naruto! She ran over to them in a paniked rush trying to heal them both at the same time. But she was much too late. With tears in her eyes she closes the eyes of Kakashi. Neither of them to annoy her again. She will never hear Naruto complain or call her Granny Tsunade. Never have to put up with Kakashi's perverted books. Never again. She was angry. Not just angry, but pissed! She was going to kill and torture the monster that did this. Realising that something, or rather someone, was missing she quickly got up and called out Sakura's and Sasuke's name. No answer. The only sign of them was Sakura's charkra. She ran towards the otheside of the mountain hoping to find them.

Holding his head in his hands, Sasuke cried. He wasn't ashamed to cry. After what he did to them, he wanted to die a painful death like the one his friends just endured. Like the one his family endured 6 years ago. Everyone he loved was dying when he was there.Well, almost...

Sasuke's foot appeared beside Naruto. Sakura looked up at him, crying. He smiled a dark, evil grin and healed out his hand to her. She froze for a brief moment, then rose to defend herself. His claws grew longer. Sakura protected herself with two kunai knives, expecting a close-quarters duel to the death. Sasuke bared sharp fangs, still grinning, as if he was laughing at her. His claws grew one more inch and he launched them towards her with incredible speed. Sakura screamed. Then, Sasuke awakened again.

Looking into her face he felt her fear. He had stopped just in time to only leave her with minor scratches. He froze and fell to his knee's. Silence. The birds had gone and all Sakura could do was stare at him. A small tear trickled down Sasuke's face and fell to the dirt. Sakura knew he could not control himself. Yes she was scared, she was petrified. But he was one of her closests friends. His brother. He was the one who caused this. Not Sasuke, him. Why should she be angry at Sasuke when he was the one who did it. Standing up, she shakily walked towards Sasuke. Putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, she told him to get up.

"If you don't move, Tsunade will find us, i can sense her charkra, Sasuke please come on!" Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him up and dragged him to the other side of the forest.She needed to get as far away as possible.

Feeling an extremely strong pulse of fuming charkra, Sakura nearly lost her balance. Tsunade was so mad. Well, now they have ran, they may as well keep going.Reaching the end of the forset, and the edge of the cliff, she decided that now would be the best time as any to take a very quick break.

"Sasuke..."Opening his eyes, he showed some sort of reconition to Sakura."Sasuke.. i know that wasn't you, please don't blame yourself!" She let a silent tear fall onto her lap. No-one spoke after that, therefore an arkward silence fill the air. The athmosphere was cold. Then he spoke.

"Sakura...why did you bring me here? Why are you not scared!" "I ...i don't know." Another tear fell. If everytime she spoke she cried, then a river would be created.

" We should go downhill towards Kohona gates. There we'll travel until we can find a decent place for _you_ to stay. Ok?" Standing up she didn't wait for an answer. She wanted to see if he had clocked on. Aparently he hadn't, so she started running downhill towards Kohona gates.

"Wait, you are going to need food and supplies. Follow me." So taking the detour, Sasuke followed Sakura to her home. It was ok to go there as she lived alone. Her mother was murdered a month ago so the house was kept empty. Grabbing her medical supplies and food, she filled her baige back pac and they set of.

_Will this be the last time i come home? Please, forgive me okaa-san, Naruto, Ka-ka-sensei... Tsunade-sama._

"Let me talk to the guards Sasuke" "Hn"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama sent me and Sasuke-kun on a quick mission." Putting on a sweet smile, she carried on walking past the guards and on towards the road, exiting Kohona. Maybe for the very last time. _Sayounara_ . " Oi, Sakura-chan, Do you know how long you will be?" "Errrr... im not sure...Gomen"

"It's ok Sakura-chan, be safe"

Now that they have exited Kohona, Who knows what can happen? And when Sakura finds a home for Sasuke...will she leave him?

Next time on Naruto!

"Sasuke! Watch out!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Sakura...why?! Why did you do that! You stupid baka!" "Gomen...Sasuke-kun."

"Tsunade is near! We must leave!"

Arigatou gozaimasu xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

** The Curse Mark Explodes**

**Part 2**

Walking through the forest, there was a complete silence. The air was cool, the sun was just perfect, not too hot but a luke warm. It felt especially relaxing when the cool breeze of air rushed past them. Looking around for a spot to take a quick break they approached a patch of grass under a beautiful, fully blossomed green tree. Taking a seat, not next to eachother, but not close they rested.

"How are you feeling Sasuke...Does the mark still hurt?" Looking at her he closed his eyes, rested his head against the trees bark and nodded his head.

"I can take a look at it you know, i am a medic nin now and i can do something about the pain." Looking at her with shocked eyes, he rested his head on the other shoulder allowing her to look at his curse mark.It was amazing. You could see every detail from close up. From afar, it looks like a dot with 3 6's going in a circular pattern. But close up you could see the different colours, each 6 marking had its own symbol engraved in a lighter colour. One was for charkra control, the other was for a boost of strength and finally the last one was for a tracking system. So that if someone was to leave Orochimaru, he could find them in an instant using his own charkra.But that wouldn't be much of a problem since Orochimaru was now dead.

Hovering her hand just above the mark, she let her glowing green hand do the work as she healed any open wounds.Sasuke still amazed that Sakura could heal so fast. He felt a warm charkra enter his system, relaxing him almost immediantly.

"Hows that?" Putting on a warm smile she looked Sasuke in the eyes begging him to tell the truth.

"That felt...weird and relaxing, how did you.." Stopping him mid sentence she laughed. "Well firstly, i meant is you neck feeling any better, and when you left, i went to Tsunade to train more and while i was with her she tought me how to heal and perform surgery. In doing that i got me a job at the hospital for 3 years." Stopping because of the look Sasuke was giving her, she smile and continued. " So.. how does your neck feel?" Giving her a slight smile he nodded.

" It feels much better now... erm...thanks" Smiling at each other one more time, the stood up and started off towards the village hidden in the sand.

Meanwhile Tsunade had ran back to her office. Slaming her door open she called in Shitzune.

" Call in every jounin you can find RIGHT NOW!" Running out as fast as she could she send out messages to everyone, all the jounin and most of the chunnin.

As everyone arrived in a matter of minutes, they all could tell that something big was up as Tsunade was standing walking backand forth in strong paces.

"You called us Tsunade-sama." Big mistake. Do not talk ever when Tsunade is in a bad mood.

" I have some extremely bad news. Naruto Uzamaki and Kakashi Hatake were found by myself ..dead." Letting the news sink in and some people cry she continued.

"How!?" An unsuspecting person called out. It was non-other than Hinata Huuga. The shock on Neji's face was unspeakable. But he understood why she was so upset and angry. Everyone did.

" Of that i am unsure of. Im so sorry." Everyone was on the brink of tears, even Ino Yamanaka, heck even Shikamaru Nara was about to start bawling their eyes out. Until something came into Ino's mind.

"Wait, where's Sakura and Sasuke? Wasn't they with them?" Good question. Everyone was all ears on Tsunade at Ino's question.

"I...i sensed Sakura's charkra but only a little of Sasuke's. I could feel them moving away. Why , i am not sure of, and where they have gone is also unknown." Again shock enveloped everyone's eyes._ Did they have anything to do with Naruto and Kakashi's deaths?_

"We need to find them." Nodding everyone left the Hokage's tower and searched Kohona for them. _Why did they run?_ Many questions going through Tsunade's mind but all were unanswered.

Going back to the place of death. Tsunade and the morge team were preparing an investigation. But as they were about to zip up the bodies, Naruto's finger moved. Soon after he was waking up and slowly Kakashi was doing the same.A huge smile sat on Tsunades face as she began to cry.

"Huh? Why are you goof balls here? HAY GRANNY! Why are you crying?" Naruto completely oblivous to the situation asked more and more questions. Tsunade showing her affection whacked Naruto over the head with her fist making him cry like a baby. She laughed becaused it was soo kawii!.

"What happened here Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi also oblivious to the scene wanted answers.

"You were both dead and now you are both alive. But...how?" Kakashi thinking back was trying to remember the last thing that happened. Right! Itachi was manipulating Sasuke and he was slashed across the face. Touching his face he felt the cut. Flinching as he touched a raw bit of skin.

"Tsunade, we need to talk." So walking over to the side, he told her everyhing he could remember.

"So this Itachi is Sasuke's evil older brother who slaughtered the Uchiha clan. And using Sasuke's curse mark he forced Sasuke to hurt you and Naruto." Kakashi nodded showing that she got everything right.

"So thats why they left. Thinking he had killed you two he left no being able to face everyone.But what about Sakura?"

Kakashi looked confused now. Sasuke had left? And Sakura was missing. Both looking at Naruto they had the same thought and walked over to him. He was currently having his wounds healed by a medic nin there.

"Naruto can i have a word?"Looking at him as if he had no choice he walked towards her and Kakashi.

"What is the last thing you remember before passing out Naruto?" Seeing his thinking face you could tell that he couldn't remember much.

"Well i remember Sasuke had black eyes, and erm...well thats all. No! Wait there was this guy there, he threw this _HUGE_ fireball towards Sasuke,well he knocked him out of the way before it hit him. Sasuke grabbed his eyes and this guy left. Then he went nuts and well thats all."Nodding his head showing that was all he could remember realised that someone or rather some people were missing.

"Hey granny, where is Sasuke..and Sakura?" Looking around he saw no sign of them. Tsunade then realised that both of them had left when it was Itachi who had really done this. He must of used a jutsu to make it look and feel like Naruto and Kakashi were dead!

"We will go look for them now, i have a feeling that they have left the village already. COME ON!"

Looking at her in concern, Naruto and Kakashi followed Tsunade downhill towards Kohona gates.

It had been 3 days since Sasuke and Sakura had gone missing. 2 days since the whole village had found out Naruto and Kakashi were still alive. Nearing the sand village border, Sakura had sped up. After sneaking in, they went strieght to Temari's teams training grounds.

"OMG heyyyyy Sakura! Long time no see!" Smiling they embraced each other in an unbreakable hug.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan how are you?" Kankuro greeted with a slight smile on his face. Finally breaking the hug, Sakura looked at Temari with a serious face.

"Me and Sasuke need some where to stay for a couple of days... can we..?" Before she could ask the shock on Temari's face gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Ohhhh, damn Sasuke you come back for 3 months and already you have her pregnant. Well Sakura you must be only 2 months cause you still as skinny as a twig." No-one could tell you the suprise and horrified shock that had settled on both Sakura's and Sasuke's faces. Considering what they had both been through in the last 3 days, and now Sakura's supposidly pregnant. What else could go wrong!

"What!! No no im not pregnant! and me and Sasuke aren't an item! I swear it! We need somewhere so stay so we can prepare to carry on moving east and as far away from Kohona as possible." A frown slowly appeared on Temari's face. She really wanted Sakura to be pregnant._ Oh well_.

"Yea you can crash here for as long as you need. But, sorry for asking but why are you going as far from Kohona as possible?" Guilt was spread across both Sakura and Sasuke's face when she spoke them words. And this didn't go unnoticed by Gaara.

"Why the guilty faces? What did you two do?" Gaara was feeling in a really nosey mood and the best thing was he would get the answers he wanted otherwise he could kill them. Knowing what could happen if he didn't tell them, Sasuke spoke, suprising Sakura.

"I killed Naruto and Kakashi." 5 words. Time seemed to stand still for about 5 seconds. _I killed Naruto and Kakashi. I killed Naruto and Kakashi. I Killed.._

" I knew the day would come" Kankuro just said it as if people did it everyday.

"Well he didn't actually kill them on purpose, he was...i guess...being controlled." Sakura jumped in to protect Sasuke. She wasn't lying but i doubt that anyone had believed her.Looking away Sasuke had his own words repeating in his head. He had finally itmitted it.

"So im guessing that Tsunade-sama will be looking for you to prosecute you both." Sasuke's ears twitched. _Both of us?_

Seeing Sasuke's confused face, and Sakura's pained face, she explained to Sasuke.

"Well since you killed Naruto and Kakashi, you are a murderer, and you should be sent to jail but because Sakura got you out of the country before that could happen, she will be arrested and jailed, or even sentenced to death for helping a murderer of two escape."

Sasuke's face was angry and confused.He looked towards Sakura. He had a question to ask her. But he couldn't ask her infront of them.

"Will it be okay still if we stay otherwise we will leave. Don't worry if you can't let us stay." Sakura was serious now.The secret was out and judging by the look on Sasuke's face, he wasn't informed of it.

" No! Its still ok. You can both share my guest room. It is ok if you share ne?" Looking at the smile on Sakura's face she felt relieved. She wouldn't let them leave in the middle of such a situation. Not a friend. Never.

"Arigato, yes it would be ok." And of they went to Temari's house.

Settleing into their temperary home, Sakura sat on the bed with Sasuke. He looked at her in the eye.He needed this question answered.

"Why?" She turned away looking towards the closed window towards the cherry blossom tree's. She didn't know why. So she didn't answer him.

"SAKURA!Why did you do that!...You stupid baka!" "Gomen Sasuke, i don't know why. I guess i didn't want to see another friend die infront of my eyes." Looking in her eyes, he saw tears forming. A pang of guilt struck him. Sure he killed Naruto and Kakashi in the most horrible way someone could die, but what Tsunade would do to him if she found him would of been worse.

Pulling her into a small hug, she rested her head onto his shoulders and they both shed afew tears.

"We can't stay here for long Sasuke, Tsunade will find us." It had been about an hour and yet they were still in eachothers arms. He didn't want to let go. After all he had done to her, and she still stuck with him. A new feeling was being created in his heart.But what it was he had no clue.

" Then we had better leave tomorrow night, is that ok?" Looking at her they pulled away from eachothers warmth.Nodding Sakura got up and went to the bathroom to prepare for the nights sleep. Not bothering to eat they both slept next to eachother dreaming about the past. Unknown to them someone was watching them through the window.

"Sleep well foolish little brother."

"Granny, how far until we get to the Sand village?" Jumping from branch to branch, it had taken them half the time to get to the Sand village than it would normally.

"We will proberly be there within the hour.Once we get there, we will rest and we will look for Sakura and Sasuke in the morning." "HAI!"

Both Naruto and Kakashi were extremely tired. They had never ran so fast. They never thought Tsunade could run so fast. That, itself was a shock altogether. Approaching the Sand village gates, they were allowed in because of Tsunades title as Kohona's Hokage. Settleing down for the night they slept in a very uncomfortable slep.

Naruto sat up in his bed. _What if we are too late. Sasuke proberly thinks its his fault. And...Sakura, oh damn please be with Sasuke, please. I will find both of you believe it. And that is a promise of a lifetime._

The next morning, everyone got up extra earling and started heading towards Gaara's house. If Sakura and Sasuke were here then he would know. Knocking on the door a wide awake Gaara opened it. No expression on his face as if he already knew they were coming.

"Im sorry to disturb you this early but i was wondering if you had seen Sakura Haruno or Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade asked politely with a great amount of respect. She was really serious about this mission.

" I heard that Naruto and Kakashi were dead. How come you stand before me?" Gaara was slightly confused. Had they lied to him?

"Please, who told you this, Naruto and Kakashi were put under a death look-a-like jutsu." Gaara had heard of it. You could tell by his face.

" Haruno-chan and Uchiha-chan told my team of the inncident yesterday. They are both staying at Temari's home. I will take you there." So sticking to his word he lead them to the other side of town where Temari lived. Knocking on the door , a very tired Temari opened it to be greeted with a very much alive Naruto and Kakashi along with Hokage Tsunade and Gaara. Shock was clear on her face.

"Is Sakura and Sasuke here? We need to speak with them immediantly." Temari nodded as she lead them towards her living room.

"I'll go and get them. Wait here." And she ran off towards her spare room.

Cliffy!!!!! Next chapter coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 End!

**The Curse Mark Explodes**

**Part 3**

Opening the door she found the room empty and a note from Sakura. Running downstairs back to where her guests were she showed them the note.

**_Temari,_**

**_Thankyou for letting us stay but we have decided to leave early this morning. Sorry for troubling you_**

_**but we can sense Tsunade-sama near and if she finds us im pretty sure that we will be dead meat in a matter**_

_**of seconds. We'll come back and visit soon. Promise. Be safe.**_

_**Sakura and Sasuke**_

_**xxxx**_

" HOW DID SHE NOT SENSE MY CHARKRA!!!" Naruto, in a pretty pissed mood, started raving and ranting. Tsunade soon got fed up with this, thanked Temari and left with an angry Kakashi and a moaning Naruto. Before they left, Temari informed Tsunade where they should be heading,east.

"That was too close, we need to be much more careful from now on." Running towards the border line of the Sand village they weren't out of the woods just yet.

About an hour later, they found a very small looking cave. It was near the mountain side and no-one would spot it. They almost didn't spot it until Sakura's sharpe eyes caught sight of it. They went inside where it was soo much bigger. It was like the size of the second part of the chunin exam hall. It has two levels. The second level was connected to the first one by a pile of rocks which could be used as stairs. Looking around they found that it was proberly abandoned by a bunch of theives as they found lots of coins scattered as if someone was robbing them trying to hold as much as possible but dropping those few.

"Sasuke this would be almost perfect for you to live in, well just for a while. You can look around someother time and stay here until you find something better."

Sakura had finally done what she had wanted to do. She found a decent place for sasuke to stay. The walls had this weird protecting coat of paint on it so it was well heated inside and the small enterance made it almost impossible to find.

"Well, now you have somewhere to stay, i had better be of, im sure you don't want me to be hanging around 24/7. I'd proberly annoy you to death." Letting out a small laugh she headed towards the exit._ Im not going to cry. Sasuke will think that im weak if i do.He'll think im annoying and a crybaby._ She was reaching out to move the object that was blocking the exit when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Don't go." Sasuke was asking her to stay? "Wh...Why? I thought you hated me?" Sakura was confused. That was what she really thought so why was he asking her to stay?

"I...if you leave they might find you and jail you for helping me.Its my fault that you are in this mess. If i didn't kill..." Sasuke was looking real sad. Almost crying.

"Sasuke, you didn't kill Naruto OR Kakashi, Itachi did. That person back then wasn't you ok. I know the real you, and although it looked like you, it wasn't. And if helping a friend is an offence, then i would be jailed for life with a smile on my face.Just don't worry about me and look after yourself. You know, 3 years ago i would be jumping for joy if you had asked me to even walk with you...but i now understand what love really is and if letting you go is what needs to be done then so be it."

" But i don't want you to go. I lost Naruto and Kakashi on my own account and i really don't want to lose you.Please. You created this thing inside me where everytime i see you i want to be with you. You cared so much about me and i threw it back in your face. For that i am truly sorry." He let a lone tear slide down his face. But it never touched the floor. Sakura had caught it on her finger. Smiling her brightest smile she hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"I don't want to leave Sasuke, but for your own sake i have to. You need to kill Itachi but with me with you i will be vunerable. I'll just be a big pain. I'll be a target for the enemy."

"No, i wouldn't let you get hurt. Please, Sakura, i...i love you..." That was her breaking point. For a very long time she wanted to hear those words come from his mouth. And now it was happening, she wanted it to stop.

" Sasuke, i love you too but this is for the best. I promise." As she finished her sentence, the roof of the cave was starting to collapse. Neither of them knew why.It was perfectly safe when they had entered.

"How cute, my brother has fallen in love.Too bad you can't live the rest of your life with each other, well you can, in the afterlife." Then after the little speech, an evil laugh was heard and a hooded figure appeared.

"Itachi, you barstard!" Running towards him at top speed, Sasuke went to attack his older brother. But Itachi doged it. He played with Sasuke abit, letting him get close to hitting him and then stopping him in the middle of an attack. Just as Sasuke was about to attempt to hit Itachi, he was knocked to the floor by a blow which winded him. Laying on the floor Sasuke couldn't move for a minute. It was the wrong place to lay as a falling rock was falling towards him.

"SASUKE! Watch out!" Sakura was still near the enterence. She hadn't moved. But when Sasuke didn't move she got scared and ran towards him.

"I don't think so little girl, Sasuke must parish." Punching her in her stomach she fell to her knee's. Seeing this, Sasuke got angry. Very angry. Standing up just in time to doge the falling rock he threw a punch strieght into Itachi's jaw. A small crack was heard.Then not stopping he kicked and threw punches that were twice as strong as before. This suprised him. _Since when was Sasuke this strong. And his charkra increased by almost 100 when i hit the pink haired kid. This will be an interesting fight. _Standing back up he blocked a punch but was hit by another one. Falling to the floor, he knew this battle was nearly over. And he knew the results. Sasuke was gathering up charkra in his hand. Chidori. _Im a gonner._ Was the last thoughts running through Itachi's mind. but his last words to sasuke were much different.

" You have suprised me Sasuke. If you love her don't loose her and become like me. Don't make the mistake i did so many years ago." Boom. Dead. It was finally over as Itachi's heart stopped beating.

Falling to the floor, Sasuke grabbed his side. During the fight he must of broken at least 3 ribs. Rushing over to Sasuke,Sakura quickly did what she could to heal him. But she didn't have much time as the ceiling was about to collapse. With them in it!

"Come on Sasuke! We need to get out of here, now!" Standing up the ran to the exit but, it was covered in rocks. They were caved in and they were about to die.

Hearing falling rocks, Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi quicly ran over to the source of the noise. It was a small opening, but it was covered in rocks. They heard a voice._Come on Sasuke! We need to get out of here, now! _Sakura! And Sasuke! Calling to them, Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi started pulling away the rocks.

"Sasuke, its Tsunade-sama, she's here with some-one." " Proberly a squad of ANBU here to arrest me." "No Sasuke, not you, us." She made it sound like a good thing. _Hang on you two we'll get you out believe it!_

"What?! Sasuke...it...its Naruto!" With each side pulling out rocks the opening was quickly cleared to revel two very messy missin-nins. It was just in time to because as they exited the cave, everything collapsed. Everything collapsed on Itachi's dead body. Running up to his new found friends, Naruto gave them both huge hugs. " OI TEME! Why did you leave!!" Tsunade had tears in her eyes as well as Kakashi. We'll he had a tear in the visable eye at least.

" Now that we have found you both, there is alot of explaining to do." They all had sat down in the forest under a tree to talk. Tsunade had started.

" Why did you leave? And why did you come out so far?? You made me run searching high and low for both of you!!" Tsunade, although she didn't show it, was proberly the most relieved person there. Seeing as Sasuke wasn't talking, Sakura spoke. Quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

" When Itachi took control of Sasuke, he made him kill Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, i was scared,but when Sasuke took control again, Itachi was gone and you, Tsunade, was coming closer, so i grabbed Sasuke and we left. I knew you would be angry so i forced Sasuke to leave. I didn't want to see the last of my group put away or killed. Its all my fault really so if anyone is going to be punished, it will be me!" Sakura had her eyes closed. She didn't want to see their angry faces.

" But your not going to be punished Sakura, nor you Sasuke. We will find Itachi and he will be the only one punished." Opening her eyes she didn't see angry faces, infact everyone was smiling? Even Sasuke. Did she do something wronge?

" Itachi is dead, i made sure of it." That was the first words Sasuke had said since they regrouped.

"Well then, less work for me.Shall we head home now?" As they all got up for the long journey back. Sakura had one question.

" Wait, if we saw that Naruto and Kakashi sensei was dead, then how come they are alive?" Everyone looked at Tsunade. Sasuke also wanted to know the answer to this question.

" An unknown dead look-alike jutsu. It must be new but when Sasuke attacked Naruto and Kakashi, Itachi used the jutsu to make them appear dead for a couple of hours. A clever jutsu, i must figure out how he did it." With that question solved, the four started to head home. Sakura and Sasuke hand in hand. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the other three. Kakashi was the first to react. Jumping closer to them, he wispered to Sasuke.

"So you two go together then. i knew it would happen some day. I hope you didn't do _it_ just yet. Well, if you did then i hope you used protection." Looking at the blush on Sasuke's face was hilarious. Until he regained his composure and pushed Kakashi away telling him to go away. Sakura being so innocent didn't say anything about the last thing Kakashi said. Her insides were rageing but something told her to stay quiet. Sasuke on the other hand was begging to her in his head to say something or for her to punch Kakashi. When Kakashi jumped over to Sakura's side he asked her the same thing. She smiled and punched the top of his head so he fell strieght through the tree branch. She needed him to be nearer her to hit him that hard. _So that was her plan. Nice one Sakura._ Sasuke smiled to himself. Tsunade winked at Sakura making her laugh. Naruto being the only idoit had started to yell at Sakura about hitting their sensei when Sasuke glared at him. He stopped right away not saying another word. Sakura laughed and leaned in on to Sasuke's shoulder.

They had stopped to make camp. Nightfall had come quick. There were 3 tents so Kakashi was sharing with Naruto, Tsunade slept alone while Sasuke slept with Sakura in his arms.

"Sasuke.." "Hn" " Do you regret going back to Kohona?" This had shocked him. Why would he regret going home? " No, not as long as im with you, i don't regret a thing." "Thank you Sasuke." A couple of minutes had passed but Sasuke couldn't help but ask just one question.

"Sakura.." "yea" "How long have you truly loved me?" Now it was Sakura's turn to be shocked. She didn't actually know the answer. " Well, i started to truly love you the day you left. It wasn't until then i felt serious about you and i guess i have felt the same way since." That wasn't the answer he was expecting. He thought she had only started loving him when they both itmitted it in the cave. Leaning over he looked into her eyes. Lowering himself he kissed her. That night they both spent the whole night in each others arms. Unknowing to them Kakashi and Tsunade was watching the whole thing.

" I was like that once." Tsunade informed Kakashi. "We all were.."

Morning soon came and so did the rest of their journey. Again Tsunade was runnig fast. But not as fast as before.

"We should be home before night fall." They didn't stop to rest. they carried on strieght home. Reaching Kohona gates, they all relaxed.

" Welcome home Tsunade-sama." One of the guards greeted her. "That was a very long short mission Sakura-chan." Sakura and Sasuke laughed. Kakashi was confused. "I guess it was a privet joke." Tsunade said.

Walking into her tower, Tsunade was flabbergasted as she saw the huge pile of paperwork on her desk.

"Thats what you get for going away for 5 days. A whole load of paper work to do when you get back." She laughed to herself. Grabbing her keys to her triple locked cupboard, she opened it and grabing 5 bottles of sake, she drank and did her paperwork. Shitzune walked in to see Tsunade back. Running over towards Tsunade she gave her a huge hug. "Was your mission a success?" Looking at all of her bottles of empty sake she had guessed it was a failed mission, but what Tsunade said next proved her wrong.

"It was..heck...a hu..heck..huge..heck...success!" Smiling a big smile Tsunade laid her head on her paperwork, which was nearly finished, and slept. Grabbing a blanket, she covered her friend and left the room allowing her to sleep.

Back at Sakura's house everyone had gathered to welcome back their friends. They all sat there. Neji ,Ten-Ten ,Rock-lee ,Choji ,Shikamaru ,Ino ,Hinata ,Kiba with Akamaru and even Shino. It was nice to be back home. Hours past and Naruto accidentally on purpose let out Sakura and Sasuke's secret.

"So you two are finally a couple?" It was Kiba who had said that. "Now all we have to do it get two other people together." Everyone was looking towards Naruto and Hinata. But neither of them realised it. They were both day dreaming. Everyone laughed at them. They would be the perfect couple. Night soon came so everyone bid their farewell's. Naruto walked Hinata home. Many questions were asked that night. _Was Naruto already going out with Hinata?_

"That was fun." Sasuke had remained behind at Sakura's house after everyone had gone." Well at least everyone came. And no-one had asked about what had happened. We're lucky to have friends like that." "Hn" "Do you want to stay tonight. My home is empty and i'll proberly feel lonely tonight..."

"As long as i don't get the sofa.." Grabbing Sasuke's hand they ran to Sakura's room and...well...

**THE END**

**Thats all for now i might carry this on depending on if i want to.**


End file.
